Can't take the Kid from the Fight
by ambermay27
Summary: Brendon is very loud and annoying. Ryan has a speech impediment and is very thoughtful. Together the two face the challenges life throws at them, proving that you can't take the fight from the kid. Based on the song Camisado by Panic at the Disco. Ryden. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, or Panic at the Disco. I want to, but unfortunately I don't. Which Sucks :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction. It may not be very good but I tried. In this fic, Brendon is 8 and Ryan is 9.**

**Chapter 1**

"ALRIGHT MY DAD DRIVES A HELICOPTER, PROVE HE DON'T" and with that, Brendon punched Billy in the face.

"Brendon Urie, you naughty child! You are going to straight to the principles office" said the teacher, grabbing his wrist and leading him away from the mess he had just created.

As he was being dragged away by the teacher, he looked into the class room next to his; briefly catching the eye of a small boy. Well he was drowned in scarves, so he couldn't tell if he was small or not. Either way, just seeing the boy made Brendon happy, despite the fact he was about to be punished.

He entered the principles office and averted his gaze to his shoes. He didn't catch all of what Mr Hallows was saying, but he heard words such as 'disappointing' and 'irresponsible' and lots of other words that made Brendon feel bad about himself.

"Brendon!" Mr Hallows snapped. "Did you hear anything I have just said?"

"No Sir, I-I-I got distracted" Mr Hallows frowned, before his face relaxed and he spoke softly.

"Do you get distracted a lot, Brendon?"

Brendon nodded. He suddenly felt very scared. He looked up at Mr Hallows with tears in his eyes.

"Do you find it difficult to sit still for long periods of time?"

Brendon nodded again, this time a tear slipped down his face. If his uncle saw him now he would be beaten for crying. Uncle would be there calling him a coward for crying. "Just like your coward of a father" his uncle would say as he hit him over and over until he was numb.

"Brendon, I think you've got something called ADHD, which means you find it difficult to concentrate. We're going to put you in the gifted and talented class until we're sure, ok? Mr Hallows said.

"Uncle was right" thought Brendon. "I'm a failure, just like my father."

His anxiety was interrupted as he was poked in the back by someone. He turned around to see a girl. She had big square glasses and bushy brown hair. Her clothes were obscenely bright and her eyes were wide and excited.

"Hi I'm Amber and I'm gonna show you around and we're gonna be best friends I don't usually play with boys 'cause they have cooties but you look cool and OOH IS THAT A BUTTERFLY?" Amber said, barley taking a breath before grabbing Brendon's hand and dragging him down the corridor.

As he stepped into the classroom he was greeted by a man with a friendly smile and glitter in his hair. "Hey I'm Mr Way, what's your name?"

"Brendon Urie, Sir" Brendon said, he wasn't usually shy around new people, but right now he was too frightened to be his usual loud self.

"Please, call me Mr way" Said Mr Way.

"Yes Sir" replied Brendon, his gaze firmly set on his shoes.

"Mr Way! Leave - Oh sorry I forgot to ask you your name, what is it?" Amber asked. She was clearly unhappy to be held up on her big tour.

"Brendon" He mumbled.

"Anyway, Mr Way! Leave Brendon alone so we can get on with the tour . Don't make me set my pet rock on you again!" Mr Way looked genuinely petrified at her threat.

"Carry on Amber" he said and hastily retreated to look at another students potato print.

"Anyways, that over there is the sand pit, but I'm not allowed over there, something about eating sand. IT WAS A ONE TIME THING GET OVER IT PEOPLE! That's the story area where Mr Way tells us stories, and that over there's the arts and crafts room, but they don't allow me in there because apparently 'I sniff glitter'. OMG WE HAVE NEW TOYS!" Amber buzzed.

Brendon didn't know where to look. But he knew that he liked his new teacher, and he liked Amber. Even if she was a little crazy.

But what Brendon really liked was the fact that he felt like he actually belonged.

**So there ya go. It wasn't very long, but if I get my act together, the next chapter should be up by next Wednesday.**

**Review and fave and I'll give you a gold star!**

**Amber x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Me again, I know I said I'd have the second chapter up by Wednesday, but I thought I'd be nice and give it you today. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 2**

Brendon stood alone in the middle of his new class room. He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of a potential friend. He was close to tears when suddenly he saw him. It was the same boy he had seen this morning. His shyness disappeared and he walked over to the boy.

As he approached the boy looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hi, what's your name? Asked Brendon.

"Ry-Ryan R-R-Ross" the boy said and Brendon frowned.

"Why are you talking like that? Are you nervous or something? I promise I won't hurt you." Brendon asked.

"N-N-No, I have a s-s-tut-ter." Ryan stammered.

"What's one of them?" Brendon questioned.

"I-It m-means I f-find it h-hard to s-s-speak. Th-that's w-w-w-why I-I'm in th-this c-c-class c-cause m-my old t-t-teacher g-got a-angry." Ryan managed to say.

"Well I think you're cool" Brendon said. "Wanna go play with the dinosaurs?"

"S-sure" said Ryan. "W-W-W-Wait I d-don't k-know y-your name"

"It's Brendon" Brendon said with a smile.

"B-B-Bren, B-Bre" Ryan stuggled to say.

"Its fine, call me whatever you find easiest" Brendon beamed. He didn't find talking to Ryan difficult at all. His stutter made him special, and besides Ryan was cool. He had flashing lights in his sneakers.

"W-What about B-Bean?" Ryan suggested.

"I like it" Brendon smiled.

From across the room Mr Way was smiling at the scene before him. He felt a hand touch his fore arm and turned around to see Frank, the classroom assistant and his boyfriend.

"What's on your mind, love? Asked Frank.

"Just thinking about the new boy, Brendon. He was just talking to little Ryan Ross. I have an inkling that those two will get very close in the future." Mr Way stated an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I see it to. There's something about Brendon though. Something that isn't right." Frank said, staring at the pair playing with the dinosaurs. Until a loud shriek from the other side of the room caused them to jump.

There stood a boy drenched from head to toe in glitter, a furious Amber by his side.

"FAIRIES DO EXIST!" She yelled. "I'VE SEEN THEM!"

**I know It's a lot shorter than the last chapter, but I'll make it up to you. I'll give a gold star to anyone who reviews!**

**Amber x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to ****Sasaphrinascream**. **Your reviews never fail to put a smile on my face. Thank you! xx**

**WARNING: Contains abuse. Not sexual, but I thought I should warn you so your prepared. It gets better, promise.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok Class, that's it for the day. Time to pack away" Mr Way said. Today had been a good day. He had a new student, who seemed to be settling in very well, and the day had run pretty smoothly. Well, apart from Ambers little glitter tantrum.

"Don't forget to bring a change of clothes for gym tomorrow." He reminded everyone before leading them out to the school yard to be collected by there relatives.

Brendons face dropped. He didn't have a home. He didn't even have a family. Just his Uncle. He started to panic, knowing that when he got back he would be punished. He didn't know what for yet, but he was sure his uncle would think of something.

"B-B-Bye B-Bean" Ryan Said.

"Yeah, see ya Ryan." Brendon replied and began the long trek home. Alone.

"Boy, is that you?" His uncle bellowed as Brendon entered the house and quietly headed upstairs.

"Y-Yes U-Uncle" He replied nervously. His Uncle had been drinking and the scent of alcohol was present throughout the house. He hated it when his Uncle drank. Not only did the smell make him feel sick, but it made his Uncle angry. And Brendon didn't like it when his uncle was angry.

"Get in here" His Uncle Yelled. Yep, he was angry.

"What time do you call this?" his uncle shouted.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle, I lost track of time" Brendon whispered.

"Well don't do it again!" and with that his uncle let his fist collide with Brendons stomach. Brendon had to bite his lip to stop him form screaming out in pain. Crying only made it worse.

His uncle carried on hitting him and he crumpled to the floor. He gave him a final kick in the ribs and walked back into the kitchen to get some more beer.

Brendon lay on the floor, bruised and bloody. He eventually found the strength to haul himself up off of the floor and climbed the stairs to his small bedroom.

Brendon placed his head on his pillow, and not for the first time cried himself to sleep.

**So there you go. Another chapter. Sorry it's so short, I just find it easier to update smaller chapters more frequently, rather than big massive long ones every week.**

**Review and you'll get a shiny purple star AND a gold star.**

**Amber xx**


	4. Announcement

**Author Announcement**

**Hey Guys,**

**I've changed the rating of this fan fiction to M rated, as I realised the last chapter was a little violent. I'm probably being a bit too cautious but I don't want this story removed or my account suspended. **

**Ok so panic over.**

**Also, if I don't update much in the next week it's because I have exams.**

**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LOVE YOU ANY LESS**

**Anyway, thanks for your support.**

**Amber x**


End file.
